


Sherlock Could Be a Cat

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sherlock reminds John of a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Could Be a Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is now available in Chinese! You can read it here: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=110947&page=1&extra=#pid2062427 (registration is required). Thanks to sea_cucumber!

Sherlock has been pacing for the last 17 minutes when John can’t take it anymore. John lowers his newspaper.

“Sherlock! Sit down, you’re going to wear out the carpet.” He sighs and leans back against the couch once more, going back to the paper. 

Sherlock sits down next to John on the couch and bounces his leg. “Case, John. I need a case.” 

“Sherlock, it’s been 4 hours since your last case. Here’s an idea, try to get some sleep in before your next case begins. Lord knows once you get another case when you’ll sleep.”

Sherlock weighs his options: being bored or being asleep. The second seems like a better option. He pulls his flimsy housecoat around himself tighter, puts his head under John’s arm that’s holding up the newspaper and rests his head on John’s lap. 

John looks down. Sometimes Sherlock reminds him of a cat.

After a few minutes, Sherlock feels fingers in his hair. John’s fingers to be exact. He was brushing Sherlock’s hair back and twisting his curls. After a while John puts down the newspaper and lets his head lull back to rest on the couch, falling asleep slowly.


End file.
